Family Matters
by Whispering Kage
Summary: Some family matters are best kept a secret, but there comes a time when they have to be brought into the light, consequences be damned. This is such a time, time for a father to meet a son he never knew he had, time for two broken families to become one.
1. Chapter 1

**Family Matters**

**Summary: Some family matters are best kept a secret, but there comes a time when they have to be brought into the light, consequences be damned. This is such a time, time for a father to meet a son he never knew he had, time for two broken families to become one.**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she stood next to her son, did she really want to do this? Now, after all of these years? She thought it over and nodded her resolve once strong, yes. She had to do this, he had a right to know he had a sixteen year old son, who was slowly but surely rising in the ranks of the soul society, and would no doubt soon come into contact with his younger half brother.

"Mama, you don't have to do this." She shook her head and smiled up at her son, he did tower over her five foot five frame with his own six foot tall one. She smiled up at him and let her fingers smooth out her dark blue kimono.

"No, I have to Koji…its time I face my past." Koji nodded reaching down and grabbing his mothers hand. She was nervous, scared, and anxious, and he did not like it. He hated when his mother was anything but happy and he hated the person who was making her feel this way. AKA his long 'lost' father, he resisted the urge to snort. His 'father' had left on his own accord to be with another woman, leaving his pregnant mother behind.

What made him even angrier was that his mother was not mad at him, no she actually understood and forgave him for it! He glared at the ground as he tightened his hand around her much smaller daintier one. His mother was far to forgiving, a trait that his uncle, Sesshoumaru, said often got her in trouble when she was alive so of course it would get her in trouble now.

"Koji my love calm yourself." He blinked and looked down at his mother and sighed, she always knew what he was feeling and thinking, his uncle Urahara had told him, when he was younger, that it was a fearsome power, one of the most dangerous ones in the world…a mother's intuition. He smirked at the thought of his uncles, they were night and day yet they co existed in order to be around his mother.

"Ah, we're here." He blinked and looked around noting his mother was right, they were in front of his 'father's' family's house. The family he had left his mother to make, when he was younger he often wondered why they weren't enough for him. Once, when he was ten, he had asked his mother and she had explained that his father had left her, not him. She had never gotten the chance to tell him she was with child, but it still didn't excuse him. No, he still left and for a human woman at that.

Kagome sighed as she gazed at her son, she knew this was affecting him more then he let on and it was killing her. He was once again suffering because of her, because of her and her unwillingness to be the other woman he grew up without a father. He had to suffer all his life, often being teased for being the Shikon Miko's bastard child. She gently reached out her aura and wrapped it around her sons, smiling as his own aura wrapped around hers. She dully noted two auras inside the house rising up in curiosity.

"Well, let us begin." She smiled at her son as he squeezed her hand in reassurance. They both steeled their faces as the door was flung open by a red headed young man, Isshin's second born, Ichicgo, if she recalled correctly.

"What the hell do you want?" She blinked as Koji stepped forward and glared at the young man, sparks flying between them. Oh my, she giggled lightly as a picture of Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha flashed through her minds eye. Hopefully nobody would be shoving their hand through the others stomach.

She blinked as Ichigo was kicked in the head and sent flying into the wall. She blinked again as he appeared in the door way rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah, please forgive my son he can…be…K-Kagome?" She smiled lightly at him as Koji moved to stand by her side.

"Hello Isshin, long time no see. I'd like you to meet your son. Koji, Isshin. Isshin, Koji." She smiled as she heard their startled gasps.

"W-what?"

She merely stood there her smile still in place. "Meet your son. Koji." She pointed at him. He merely glared at the man that was his sire.

Isshin gapped like a fish out of water, he had another son? With her? If that was true then she had to have been pregnant when he had left! "Wha..how…when?" She smiled at him as Ichigo came to stand by his dad, anger clearly written on his face.

"You damn old man! You cheated on mom?" She blinked as Koji glared at Ichigo, oh no…this was going to get ugly fast.

"Your mom was the other woman half breed. 'Father' left my mother for her. Left us behind without a second thought." He switched his glared to meet his fathers shocked eyes.

Ichigo glared at the tall man standing next to the small young woman, there was no way the shit they were selling was true. His mother was not the other woman, she couldn't be! "You're lying."

Koji snorted and crossed his arms over his chest and gave him a 'Sesshoumaru' glare. "Boy, I don't know about you but my mom raised me better then to lie."

Kagome gasped. "Koji!" She glared darkly at him, that was low. She blinked as Ichigo moved to attack and quickly threw up a barrier around herself and her son.

Isshin quickly grabbed Ichigo's shirt and pulled him back. "Calm yourself boy! ….what they are saying is true…I did leave them for your mother. But in my defense I did not know she was with child." He stared accusingly at her. She met his hard gaze with one of her own.

"In my defense you were the one cheating and honestly would it have made any difference? Sure you would have thought more about it but you still would have left. I know you better then you think." He sighed sadly and looked away knowing what she said was true. "Look, why don't you come in." He stepped to the side dragging a fuming Ichigo with him.

Kagome smiled and nodded stepping into the house, her smile faltered when she caught sight of the giant poster hanging on the wall. "She was very pretty." Koji softly snorted but held his tongue.

"Yes, she was…please come this way." Kagome nodded and followed him into the sitting room and took an offered seat at the table, Koji sitting next to her.

Ichigio glared at Koji as he plopped down in a chair, his dad sitting down next to him, it was a good thing his sisters were at camp right now. He just hoped they had all this shit figured out before they got back.

Isshin smiled nervously, as he tired to find a way to start the conversation, without causing an uproar. "So…why are you here Kagome? Now? After so long? Is there something you need, want?"

Koji glared at him, "We don't want anything from you. We didn't need you then we don't need you now." Kagome sighed and placed her hand on his tightly clenched one. "Koji! Respect him! whether you like it or not he is your father."

Koji snorted and looked away from the table to glare at the picture of the woman who had stolen his father away from him and his mother. "I don't like it and uncle Urahara was more of a dad to me then this...man." He looked away from the picture to glare at him.

Isshin gapped. " Urahara knew?" He glanced at Kagome wishing for her to confirm or deny it. He blinked when she nodded. "Yes, he knew…in fact he was there to help pick up the pieces when you left. He, along with Lord Sesshouamru helped me raise Koji in your stead."

Isshin didn't know why he felt a stab of jealously in his heart at those words, the anger was natural, his 'best' friend had kept such a big secret from him, but to think of him raising his son with her….it unsettled him, more then he liked. "So, you and him?" He blinked as she scrunched up her face in disgust, making him want to chuckle despite the tense atmosphere.

"Eww, no they're like my brothers. Anyways, I just wanted to introduce you and Ichigo to him. He is quite the little prodigy, he is rising quickly in the ranks and it won't be long until he joins the fight against Aizen. I thought it best we get this out of the way now."

Isshin nodded, knowing what she meant. "I understand…but is that the only reason?" He couldn't help but to hope that maybe just maybe she missed him if only a bit. Kami knew he missed her, now that he was alone he found himself thinking back to when he was happy, and surprisingly the times he had spent with Kagome popped up more then the times with his wife. Yes, he loved his wife, but he knew deep down he would always love Kagome.

Koji snorted and glared at his sire, he smirked a bit when he noticed Ichigo was glaring at him as well. "What other reason would we have for coming here old man?" He blinked as his mother pinched the back of his hand lightly. "Koji, I did not raise you to be so rude, and what if I do have another reason for seeking him out? It is my business. I am a grown woman and you my dear boy, are my son. I am the adult here."

Koji gaped at her. "M-mother! You honestly can't be serious?" She sighed as she ignored the other two across from them. Yes, she was. Now that her destiny was over and done with she was ready to settle down, it was time for the new generation of hero's to step up to the plate. She was tired and she was lonely, she wanted someone to 'grow old' with, someone to stay by her side, and honestly even after his betrayal all those years ago she knew he was the only one she wanted at her side.

"Mother…please…hasn't he hurt us, you enough?" She sighed as she curled her fingers around his hand and looked solemnly at him. "Koji my dear, I am tired of being alone, and yes, he hurt me and worst of all he hurt you…but…I still care for him. I-I just want someone to stay by my side, to be with me when you leave me behind to find your destiny. Yes, Koji, it will happen, it happened to my mother and it will happen to me. But…I don't want to be alone like she was…so please…let me have this. It is the only thing I will ever ask of you."

Koji sighed, he could never deny his mother anything, who was he to deny her anything? She had singled handedly taken care of him, yet it was hard for him to try and wrap his mind about his mother with that man. The one who had caused them so much pain, the man who had hurt her so much, had hurt him so much. All his life it had been just them, the against the world. Yes, they had his uncles but when it came down to it, it was just them…now, now she wanted to bring others into their world. But…if it would make her happy…

He sighed. "Fine, do what you want but if he hurts you again I will kill him." She smiled as she patted his hand. "That's my boy." She smiled as she turned to face the other two in the room. "What do you say Isshin? Would…would you like to try again?" She watched as he thought it over and could not help the nervousness that welled in her, would he hurt her yet again?

Isshin stared at her and though about it, really thought about it, yes, he wanted to try again. But he was no fool, it would not be easy, he had three kids by another woman and she had Koji. He knew their kids would clash, feelings would be hurt, harsh things would be said. Hell even now Ichigo was glaring heatedly at Koji. But…he mused it would be worth it if he could be with her again, if their torn families could one day become one. It would be a long hard road, but the end of it would be worth it.

"Yes, let us try again, maybe this time we can be happy-" He was cut off by his son standing up and glaring at him. "Dad! I can't believe you! You're going to replace mom so easily? Did you even lov-" Ichigo was cut off by his father punching him in the face.

"Don't, don't you ever doubt my love for your mother! I left behind everything to be with her, even my fiancé and unborn son! I loved your mother more then you can ever know but…she's gone, she has been for a while and even though you don't think so I'm an old man…I'm tired Ichigo, so tired, I don't want to be alone anymore. And even though you might think me wrong I know your mother would want me to be happy. So please, try to understand…"

Ichigo glared at his father as he cradled his bruised face. He knew what his father was saying was true but still, he was loyal to his mother, to the memory of her. He did not want her to be replaced! Not by anyone!

Kagome sighed sadly, she had an inkling of what was going though his mind, he like Koji was loyal to his mother and no doubt thought she was going to try and replace her. "Ichigo…I am not going to replace your mother, I would never even think about doing so. Your father loves your mother just as much as you do…I just want the chance for me and Koji to be part of your family. But, if you don't want us to I can understand…but…I would at least like to stay your father's friend."

Ichigo scoffed and looked away when she put it like that how could he deny her? When his and his sisters very happiness had come at the cost of hers and her sons. Now he felt bad, what was so wrong about two retired warriors wanting to find comfort in each other? All they wanted was a chance to recapture what they had lost so many years ago… "Tch. Whatever. I don't care do whatever you want."

Kagome smiled at him. "Thank you."

He flushed and looked away from her, she was quite a beauty.

She smiled lightly as she sat at the table, a deafening silence had settled over them, no one knew what to say. She sighed lightly as she tried to think of a way to break the ice, they were going to have to start somewhere.

She grinned as a thought hit her. "So...Ichigo. I heard you are friends with Bya-Kun!" She smiled happily as Ichigo blinked. "Bya-Kun? Do you mean the Byakuya?"

Kagome nodded. "Hai! He and my little Koji are the best of friends."

Koji scoffed. "He's not my friend…he's more like an annoying baka who won't stop checking up on me to see if I've kicked the bucket or not."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "So says the boy who was his best man at his wedding."

Koji flushed a bit and looked away from his father's and Ichigo's curious gaze.

Kagome smiled happy she had gotten the ball rolling, it was up to them to keep it going. "Well, why don't you tell them about Bya-Kun's wedding? I'll go make us some tea."

Koji shrugged not really caring, he just wanted the chance to gossip about his 'best friend'.

Ichigo nodded, wanting to hear about the 'ice lords' wedding but blinked when he realized she was going to go in their kitchen, one that hadn't been cleaned since his sisters went to camp two weeks ago. "Yeah…um you might have to look around a bit…my sisters usually keep track of the kitchen stuff…I'm not sure where anything is…and its kind of dirty…" He trailed off blushing, kami he felt like a baka.

Kagome smiled and nodded as she got up from the table. "No problem. While I'm at it I'll make some snacks. If that's okay?"

Isshin smiled, already she was never one to shy away from a challenge, even she would need some help in the kitchen, just the other day he though he saw a suspicious lump if green stuff move in the fridge. "That's fine! In fact I will join you!" She smiled as he stood up and walked her to the kitchen, leaving behind both of their boys to gossip about a certain 'stuck up asshole with a pole up his ass'.

Kagome hummed to herself as she started brewing the tea, Isshin was busy trying to peel some apples and failing, honestly after all these years and he was still just as useless in the kitchen now as he was back then. "Honestly Isshin some things never change. Why don't you start the rice?"

Isshin huffed but nodded, he knew he sucked in the kitchen he just wanted to give their sons some time to adjust, they would do the same with his daughters. Plus that lump of green stuff was now on the counter…odd… "Not my fault I'm used to handling big swords not little knives."

She rolled her eyes as she picked up where he left off, peeling the apples. "Suuuure." She sighed as she set the knife down on the table and turned to look as his back as he started the rice cooker. "Do…do you think things will be okay?"

Her voice was full of uncertainty, yes she was weary of what was going to happen. Things would not be easy, she was no fool. She did not expect them to just accept her and them be one big happily family. They would have to work hard if they wanted things to be fine, if they wanted to be a family, which she did but she was scared.

How does one go about trying to become the mother of the children of the woman her lover left her for? Not that she would ever hold that against them…but still…things would be awkward to say the least. Even so she would try her hardest and hope for the best, but she needed some reassurance, no matter how small it was.

Isshin sighed, he knew what she was thinking, Ichigo had taken things in stride but then again he was fifteen years old and was a man in his own right. His daughter's were young, and at an age where things were confusing enough as it was. He didn't want to add more to it but…they needed a womanly figure, now he wasn't expecting them to forget about their mother and just accept Kagome, he would be foolish to do so. At the very least he wanted them to trust her, to let her help them, to let her love them, and hopefully they would learn to return it.

He sighed as he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sure they will be, yes we have a long and rocky road ahead us but we will be fine. If you doubt me listen."

She blinked but nodded, her arms wrapping themselves around him, she smiled as the sound of laughter and snickering from the living room drifted into the kitchen. "They seem to be getting along…I hope it will be the same way with your girls."

Isshin nodded, resting his chin on her head. "I'm sure things will be fine, I raised my girls to be good and I'm sure you raised Koji to be the same." She nodded but blinked. "What about Ichigo."

Isshin dead panned. "I think that boy was raised by wild dogs." He grinned as she laughed a bit. "That's not very nice!" He nodded. "It's the truth, besides it was worth it to hear your laughter. I know things are awkward and hard right now but we just have to have faith that things will work out."

She smiled and nodded. "Hai…." She trailed off her nose catching the odor of burning rice. She pulled away from him and ran to the rice cooker. "You did add water to the rice right?"

Isshin blinked stupidly as she shut it off. "You have to add water? I thought it was automatic." She glared at him as she dumped the brunt rice in the sink and turned on the water. "Baka…you could have burnt the house down! Kami how did you keep your poor children alive for so long?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Luck." She huffed at him. "Baka…it's a good thing I showed up when I did! These poor children!"

He laughed as she started on a rant about how baka's should not be allowed to raise kids. He knew she was just trying to distract herself from all the what if's, so he went along with it because truthfully he was just as worried as she was, but they just had to have faith in each other and in their Kids.


	2. Omake: You're Not So Bad

**Omake: You're Not So Bad**

* * *

Koji glared at Ichigo as they stood at the bus stop, they were waiting for their sisters to come back from camp. Yes, they, it had been two weeks since they had been introduced. Things were still tense but they were getting better. As it was their parents were like newlyweds, it was like someone had hit play on the feelings they had so many years ago, in fact they were at Ichigo's house cooking dinner for them, this was after all going to be a very long night.

Iccigo snorted at his 'brother' and turned to glared at the approaching bus, he had no doubt the night was going to be shitty and he had no doubt a lot of things would be said, tears shed, and tempers raised. But, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, in the end things would be okay.

His sisters needed a woman influence in their lives, not that he was thinking she would replace his mother, no, no one could ever do that, but…it would be nice to have a womanly influence in their lives. Lord knows his sisters were at the age where things would be changing...new feelings emerging as well as new body functions. He shuddered at the thought.

"You're sisters… one is a brunet and the other has black hair yes?"

Ichigo blinked and tossed Koji a glance. "Yeah why?" He blinked as Koji glared in the direction of the bus and followed his gaze.

"They are being hit on." Ichigo glared, Koji was right two boys were hitting on his younger sisters! His anger flared as he moved to stomp over to them and kill the boys. He blinked when he noticed Koji was right beside him, his own aura a dark red with anger.

Both teenage boys stomped over to the four preteens, anger clearly written on their faces, murderous intent leaking from their very beings. They smirked as the boys, who were facing them, paled before turning tale and running away from the two stunned girls.

Ichigo smirked and turned to Koji a small grin on his face, yes he thought the he was a stuck up ass…but…now he was an okay stuck up ass. From the small smirk on Koji's face he felt the same. "You're not so bad."

Koji snorted and looked away from him. "Whatever."


	3. Omake: Whipped

Koji sighed as he sat on the floor in front of the couch, in a very Sesshoumaru like manner, aka 'I'm to awesome to care what's going on around me'. He mentally winced as his hair was pulled lightly but said nothing. Yes, he was sitting on the living room floor as Yuzu braided his long black hair. Now normally he would kill anyone he would dare to touch his person, he blinked, oh wow he had been spending way to much time with uncle Sessho.

He blinked as Yuzu tapped his shoulder. "Ano…Koji-Kun can you hand me the binder?" He looked down at the pink sparkly thing in his hand and held it up for her to grab. He smiled lightly as she smiled brightly, her face reflected on the TV screen. "Thank you."

He hmed a response, and waited as she tied the binder around his now braided hair. He smiled as she let it fall to rest on his back and clapped her hands. "There! All done!" He nodded as he turned to smile lightly at her. "Thank you Yuzu-Chan." He smiled as she blushed. "No problem…ano…Koji-kun…" He blinked as she trialed off, fidgeting lightly as she held something behind her back. He arched an eyebrow at her in question. "Yes?"

He smirked a bit when she blushed more. "Ano…well…canIput thisinyourhair?" Her words were fast and blurred together, it took him a minute to process what she had said. Once he did he blinked at her and gazed down at the small purple butterfly hair pin in her hands and paled. That…was far to girly to be allowed on his person. He was about to say no when her small watery eyes looked up at him with hope and he caved. "Fine."

He sighed as she put it in his hair and blinked when someone entered the room. He turned his gaze and caught Ichigo's amused one, he glared daring him to say something.

Ichigo smirked as he walked across the room and into the kitchen. "Whipped." He chuckled at the dark glare that was flung at him but said no more.


	4. Omake: I'll Kill Him 1

**Omake: I'll Kill Him 1**

* * *

Sesshoumaru glared at the ground as he silently stood outside of his sister's room. Yes, his sister he had adopted her when she was the human miko Kagome and he would stay by her now, she was currently a shingami and known as the Shikon no miko. He thought it semi humorous that she would die choking on chocolate and brought it up when ever he could.

Though as he stood outside her door and listened to her sob all he could think about was hunting down and killing the bastard that had hurt her. He knew the man was no good from the beginning and this had only proved him right. The man who had not only healed her broken heart but had gotten her to fall head over heels in love with him, had left her for another woman, and to top it off he had left her pupped and alone in a society where one's status was all that mattered.

He had no doubt she would suffer greatly for being pupped and unmated, the pup would suffer as well. All because of that teme! His eyes bore a hole in the ground. The only words that were suitable enough to express his anger were the following.

"I'll kill him."


	5. Omake: I'll Kill Him 2

Sesshouaru blinked as his young nephew approached him, his hair was in a disarray, his clothes where no better in fact they were ripped in some places. He arched an eyebrow at him in question. Koji merely smiled up at him, reminding him of Rin. "Uncle Sessho…what's a bastard?"

His face fell as he rested his hand on his nephews head, he was no fool. He must have been picked on again by the nearby children. His eyes darkened as Koji looked up at him, his tiny hands gripping his large hand. Even now that teme was hurting his pack, he swore then and there if he ever saw that man again he would repay him for every unkind word, every glare, every raised fist that Koji had to endure.

"I'll kill him." The words were muttered so low that Koji didn't hear them. Koji blinked as his uncle seemed to zone out and mutter darkly under his breath. He rolled his eyes and shoved his hand off of his head and turned to look at uncle Uarhara who was walking down the hall towards him. He smiled, if any one knew what a bastard was he would!

"Uncle Uarhara!" Uarhara blinked and smiled at him as he made his way over to the small child and a foul mood Sesshomaru. He shook his head as he kneeled down so he was eye level with him. "Yes my dear Koji?" Koji smiled up at him, he was so cute~!

"Uncle Uarhara...what's a bastard?" Uarhara gapped…where did he hear a word like that? "Koji-chan where'd you hear a word like that?" Koji blinked and answered telling about how he'd been bullied and by those in the sereitai because he was the bastard child of the Shikon Miko.

That was when Sesshoumaru chose to snap out of his own dark fantasies, all he could think about was the asshole that had put them in this situation, he growled and muttered a few words under his breath not paying attention to Uarhara who was explaining what the word meant.

"I'll kill him." God help him he would kill him or at least hurt him, nobody hurt his pack and got away with it, nobody.


	6. Omake: I'll Kill Him 3

**Omake: I'll Kill Him 3**

* * *

Sesshoumaru glared at the letter that was clenched in his hands, Urahara had to be joking! There was no way in the seven hells that she would have taken that teme back! No way! For one he had hurt her beyond words and two he had hurt her son. Something he knew she would never forgive, the many Inu Yaasha sized caters that litter Feudal Era stood testament to that, he had a knack for picking on the kit. Urahara had to be playing a bad joke and if he was he would kill him.

He unclenched his hands and reread the note this time he actually read the words…it could be partly true. She was well known for her forgiving nature, she had forgiven his baka of a half brother for many things, one of which was seeing Kikyou behind her back. He sighed as he crumbled the letter in his hand and glared at the crumbled mass of paper. He glared at the crumbled mess, he would leave things alone for now…but if things should go bad again there would be nothing that could save that teme from his wrath.

"I'll kill him." His words were even and held promise, there would be nothing to keep him from hurting the man if he hurt Kagome or Koji again, nothing.


End file.
